


Storm

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Double Drabble, Holding Hands, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Rain Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor enjoys having rough sex with Loki in thunderstorms.





	Storm

When a thunderstorm was coming, Thor could feel it like electricity running through his veins. The heavy clouds filled him with a nagging, desperate longing. He lay naked on the grass and watched them hang above him, turning the sky grey and white. Though he could have called the lightning forth, he didn’t want to control the clouds; he wanted to enjoy what the sky gave freely.

“I knew I’d find you out here,” Loki said as he approached Thor. 

“I knew you’d come,” Thor replied, then pulled Loki down onto the ground beside him. He held Loki’s hand in his own, squeezing firmly with the anxiety of his anticipation, never taking his eyes off the sky.

And when the clouds finally broke, the rain cascaded in sheets of rushing wet, the lightning burst free in glowing bolts of power, the thunder roared a series of monstrous cries, and Thor pounced ferociously onto Loki’s body. Loki rushed to shed his own clothes, but he wasn’t fast enough, so Thor ripped them apart. He held Loki down and pounded into him until Thor’s furious orgasm called forth an enormous bolt all on its own, and Thor was one with the sky.


End file.
